purr hormones
by logicalheart
Summary: on the surface of a new planet,a simple investigation transform into something totaly unexpected. Slash mccoy/spock warning explicit scene first fic hope you enjoy it!


my first fic here! I speak french so please forgive my mistakes. This is a spock/mccoy slash with explicit scene. I do not own star trek. I hope you like it and please review! =)

* * *

The enterprise was shipping around a new planet class M. they called it nekulus XV. The green planet was quite big and the captain insisted that I, 2 other science officer,2 security member and the doctor Mccoy should go and take some data for starfleet. Well, maybe the animal, the plant or the mineral down there could be useful to them into many ways. So we beamed down here about 1 hour ago. Me and the chief medical officer, Doctor Mccoy are waiting for the report of the 2 science officers.

-Spock maybe we should check if we could find them. Leonard said it with concern in his voice

-You are right doctor. They do not respond to my call. Spock replied standing up

His brown eyes were looking across the vegetation, well as far his vulcan eyes could see and the CMO followed him. The vegetation was dense and green just like those old earth movie when they see wild animals in the jungle. The doctor kept his hand on his medi-kit while the other was retraining the branch from coming into his eyes. All the good doctor could see was the back and the ass of Spock and god he hate to admit it but these cheeks were so damn sexy.

*did I just thought sexy? Must be the humidity coming to my nerves...yeah I could be that...er…it must be that!*

-Are you okay doctor? Asked Spock turning around to look at him his piercing eyes seemed to like right inside his soul...

-Y-yeah! Just worried about the science officer and the two security guards...they were supposed to meet us or to report with the communicator...I wonder what happened to them.

Spock nodded and turned is back to Leonard. They kept walking that way until they reach a waterfall. The vulcan looked all around with what the doctor guessed was curiosity. He opened his communicator and tried to call the officer again.

-Spock to science officer, report please.

-Cain here! We tried to respond many times to your call but it seems that the vegetation is really dense and interfered. We are at a cave entering. The security guards make sure it's ok on the area here so we can take some rocks. We will report back in 3 hours Mr. Spock is that alright?

Hearing the respond, the doctor muscles relaxed a bit. Spock seemed less tense too.

-Alright officer! Report in 3 hours we will keep investigates here Spock out! Spock to enterprise!

-Kirk here! Is everything alright Mr. Spock? Jim's voice was concerned

-Everything is alright captain, just report. Would you like to speak with the doctor? Asked Spock stoically

the doctor arched an eyebrow and took the communicator.

-Mccoy here!

-Doctor is everything alright with the health of the team? Asked Kirk with a point of amusement

-Well nothing to declare except that Mr. Spock seem to be fascinated by the wonderful vegetation...but I guess he would say it's logical when you see something interesting so everything is alright.

-Quite true doctor.

The CMO rolled is eyes and waited for response.

-Ok so have fun doctor and I'm pleased to hear that Spock finds it interesting. Kirk out!

Mccoy closed the communicator and handed it back to Spock. Their hand brushed lightly and they gazed at each other. The sound of the planet was relaxing. A noise snapped them back to reality. Something was moving near them. Spock seeks for his gun but did not find it.

-Doctor, I cannot find my phaser! It could have fallen down into the dense vegetation. Please stay back... we don't know what it could be!

The doctor looked around and moved quickly behind Spock. He was shaking and the adrenaline was running fast through his veins. From here, he could see Spock body tense ready to defend. His muscles tensed, Mccoy could see it through his blue science officer shirt. The noise stopped. The silence was quite uncomfortable, just like something gonna happen. Spock turned around, his brown eyes were going form right to left. A big noise then...

-Doctor quick move!

*what?*

he felt a weight on him. Something was on him and then he felt claws getting into his back skin.

-SPOCK!The doctor yelled with pain

Spock rushed to the doctor and attacked the beast bare hand. Lying on the ground, the doctor looked the fight horrified. Will Spock survive to that kind of wildcat? Spock took the beast head into his arm and killed it with fierce.

*did I see rage on Spock face just right now?*

Spock was already on the doctor side and scanning him.

-Spock...I'm sorry I should have moved...my body...it hurt...I...were you angry just…

-Quit talking doctor...I am going to fix it! Said the vulcan

He frowned his eyebrows and teared the shirt apart. The intervention took a few minutes. Spock brought Leonard near the waterfall and cleaned his skin. The doctor was sweating a little bit. His blue eyes opened to look at Spock.

*Not bad Spock...If you weren't a unemotional goblin I would say that you were nervous to loose me...*

-I'll be next to you doctor you should rest. Don't worry. We've lost the communicator too...the creature crushed it. I'll try to fix it.

Mccoy tried to respond but is voice seemed so far that he just nodded and his eyes closed. He could feel Spock presence next to him and the vulcan heat radiate from his body. He fell into Morpheus's arms. When he regained consciousness, his eyes opened of a centimeter to familiarize with the light. It was the night and Spock and made a fire in the conventional way.

*Where's Spock?* the doctor was about to move when he heard a water moving noise. He froze and looked at the waterfall. There was something or someone here. A shadow moved from the river side to the waterfall. The clear water crashed on the body. All the doctor could see was a flat stomach with nicely shaped pectoral muscles. Leonard's eyes getting used to the darkness contrasting with the fire and the moonlight. This body got his eyes stuck. The water trailed down this torso and the rivers censured just at an interesting point...

*Dear god...this is not a women why do I keep looking...well a man can thinks another is well built! It does not mean...well but I don't know if they say it's normal when you really want to touch them...er...I'm just tired*

The body moved and a head appeared from the waterfall. The moon lit enough for the doctor to see a pointed ear.

*oh crap!*

A blush spread on the face of the CMO.

* I must look away!* Leonard tried to look away but this damn hobgoblin got his body stuck.

*Curse those Vulcan must be another recurrent trait of their race, being fucking mesmerizing when naked! Damn it*

Spock was coming this way and his eyes still opened. It took everything and every power of will of the great doctor to close his eyes. The watery noise was coming. Now, Mccoy could hear the water fell down on something hard like a rock. Spock was near and he knew.

*Leonard H. Mccoy keep your fucking eyes closes!* he though to himself

He forced him to keep calm. His breathing was fast and I was certain Spock would hear it. Spock got dress and ran a hand on the doctor torso. As hard as it was, the doctor tried to stay ''unconscious''. The Vulcan finger ran on his firm torso when suddenly it stopped dead on one of his lung. A strange noise…

-Doctor? Asked Spock with interest. Doctor please wake up.

-Hum? What is it Spock? Asked Leonard nervously

-You…are making a strange noise…just like you are purring!

-I what?

The affirmation totally caught the CMO by surprise. He tried to listen but there were no noise.

-What are you talking about? I do not purr! I'm a doctor not a kitty! Answer Mccoy with impatience

-I assure doctor that I heard you purring…I…doctor? Do you trust me?

The Vulcan eyes were curious and the doctor's one totally puzzled.

-I..huh..I think yeah..yes why?

Spock moved his hand on the doctor's torso. Leonard enjoyed it but he would never admit it. The purring sound came back and now he could hear it. It was coming from inside him.

-Doctor? You are purring. Said Spock with interest

-I- no! Well yeah but…it must be something…maybe this beast gave me a disease!

-That make you purr like a cat?

If Mccoy didn't know Spock like that he would say he makes fun of him right now.

-I don't know! Did you fix the communicator? We should report that to Jim it's not quite…usual isn't?

-Yes I did. You can call him now.

Bones took the communicator and opened it.

-Mccoy to enterprise!

-Bones! I was concern. Spock tell me about the attack are you alright?

The captain's voice was nervous. He probably worried about his friends.

-Yeah but there's something strange about it…I think I should stay here! I don't know what's gonna happen next… I request that me and stay here to make sure it's not armful.

-What is happening Bones?

The doctor was shaky and he blushed furiously. He hesitated but…

-Bones what's going on? Asked Jim with insistence

-Well…erm…are you alone?

The bridge's crew member looked with interest.

-No, one second. Transfer this in my quarter! I'll be back.

The doctor waited and Spock looked at him the whole time. Just like he wanted to see thought his mind.

-Kirk here!

-Well Jim this is the first time of my life I see something like that…

-Bones please don't make me wait! I'm really nervous and concern. What Is it?

-Spock actually pointed out that…I…

He paused.

*I'm not gonna say that do I?*

-BONES!

-I purr...

There was an awkward silence. Leonard was sure he heard a repressed laugh.

-You what? Mccoy can you repeat I'm not…

-I purr damn it Jim! It is already hard to admit it don't make fun of me!

-You must admit, doctor, that is quite unusual-

-Spock keep your pointy-ears out of it! Said the doctor with a deadly look

-Bones! I assure you, no one will know until you can point out what is happening. I'll beam up the other crew members and keep report every 3 hours! Spock?

Spock came closer to the communicator.

-yes captain?

-Keep that pussy in security Kirk out!

Jim cut the communication before Bones could get mad at him but he sure was smiling from the enterprise. Mccoy could see it from where he was. Even before he starts to fulminate, he felt the breath of Spock on his cheek. He closed his eyes and started purring again.

-Oh gad! Will it stop now? Shouted Leonard angry at himself

*with a lot of chance, it will go before he notices what make me purr like a little kitty…*

-Doctor? The deep voice muttered in his ear

He almost felt the vulcan's lips on his ear.

-Wh-what again? All of this was starting on his nerves

-You have…cat ear.

The doctor stood up faster then necessary and looked at his reflection in the river. Himself with brown cat's ears.

*before the sun wake, I'll be a firkin monster* He tough with sadness and fear

He could see his ears get down like a scowled or sad kitty would do. Spock's reflection was now next to his.

-Doctor…you have also a tail.

Bones turned his head right round to saw the brown tail moving slowly on the ground. It was too much for his medical mind and he blackout.

Voices, a deep voice brought back Leonard from his sleep.

-Yes captain.

-How is he Spock?

-I would say quite shocked…

-I would too! Well take care of him…kirk out.

Spock turned around and saw the doctor stretch like in a cat way. The brown eyes analysed every movements. Then Mccoy sat and rubbed his eyes. One of his cat's ear twitched a bit and his tail moved from right to left. Spock tough Mccoy was what human may call ''cute'' at this moment. The blue eyes were so piercing when he looked at the Vulcan.

-What is it Spock? Don't tell me I got something more nor I'll gonna die! Said the doctor with fear

-No. Just tough that…well it's nothing. I reported to the captain and analysed your body.

Bones blushed a bit when he heard the ''analysed your body''.

*in a medical way! Don't think too much!*

-And I think it won't get worse for now. You've got more hormones so maybe you are gonna feel dizzy and your temperature will raise a bit. I don't know much more about it except that you're gonna feel like a teenage boy mixed with a cat doctor. Declared Spock looking to the scanner

-Oh how delightful… I'm gonna need some pussy to calm my hormones! Spock can you hand me your phaser so I could spare me this distasteful experience from me and you? He asked with sarcasm

-It would be illogical to…

-Oh quit it you green blooded thing! Can you see that I'm gonna get mad if you say logic again? Snapped the angry kittylike CMO

Spock closed his mouth and approached Mccoy. His blue eyes followed his step. The Vulcan sat down next to the doctor as he lifted one of his hands. Bones were still mad 'cause his ears were down in an aggressive way. Spock took one of the ear between his finger and caressed it. The brown tail moved frenetically and the Vulcan ear could hear the doctor's purr.

*hummm feel good keep going*

The hot hand moved to the hair petting them with attention. The purr got louder and louder.

*God damn that Vulcan what is he doing? Where is his logic when I need it?*

Then the doctor closed his eyes with pleasure. Something hot pressed on the tip of ear then get off.

*what was that?*

-Spock?

-Yes doctor? Asked the first officer getting away

-Did you just kiss my ''lovely'' cat ear? He asked with incomprehension

-I don't know what you are talking about doctor... Was the only respond he got

-Oh don't try this with me you fuckin' vu-

A branch was moving in front of him. It snapped him out of is anger and got him stuck. He could feel his tail moving frenetically and his body tense.

*I'm not about to play with this am I?*

Spock moved the branch one time and the doctor played with it, trying to catch it.

-Spock damn it I'm a doctor not toy! He yelled with a blush across his face

-Sorry doctor tried to figure out if you had the catlike reflexes.

-Yes so what? If you wanna play with me get your Vulcan ass here and touch me!

As soon as the words got out of his mouth, he realised what he said. He blushed hard and his eyes widened. A light green blush got on Spock's face.

*what the fuck? Why did a say that? I'll say I'm tired…maybe his logical brain will accept it…wait is he…blushing?*

-Well doctor I guess you are a little bit tired I'm gonna let you sleep. Said Spock confused as far as he could

The science officer moved away.

*oh no you are not going to leave me now*

-I'm not gonna sleep!

Spock turned around to saw the kitty Mccoy jumped on him. They both fell on the ground, Leonard on Spock.

-Did you just blush Mr. Spock? Asked Bones slyly

-No doctor! The words were spoke fast

Mccoy could feel the Vulcan heartbeat under him. Their breaths were sharp and hot.

-Well who's the scaredy-cat here? Bones said with a winning smile

-I do not feel. It would be illogical to say that I'm afraid.

The brown tail caressed the Vulcan crotch. Bones could feel the body under him tense and the heartbeat race faster. Spock swallowed hard and looked a away from the blue eyes.

*enjoy it Mister icy heart?*

The hormones were taking effects on Mccoy before he could manage to control them. He approached his face from the vulcan's ear. From here, Leonard could feel Spock breathing on his cat ear, caressing its fur. Bones slid his tongue on the tip of Spock ear that let out a soft moan, electricity to the doctor's body.

-Will you that for me again? Pleaseee? Asked Bones sensually knowing his lips were touching Spock's ear

-I…

-Yes you will! You know why?

-No doctor…said Spock out of breath

-'cause you're making me mad! I've seen you earlier under that waterfall and I couldn't snap my eyes off your deadly Vulcan body you got me hook to this pretty ass of yours! I want to get you angry so much often just to hear you scream my name!

The fire was spreading between them so fast. Spock body was shaking his human side wanting to step out. So he did what was logical to him. If he could not take it, he would take him. He crushed his mouth on the doctor's one with such desire that they rolled on the ground. Spock moaned a bit just enough for Bones to push his tongue in the hot like hell mouth of the Vulcan. Their tongues wrestled for a minute until they needed air. Spock's logical side snapped in.

-What if someone see us?

-We are all alone here! You know what humans say: when the cat's away, the mice will play. Answered the doctor with sparkle in of desire in his eyes

-I fail to understand the sense of this doctor.

Bones approached his lips from the pointy ear and whispered:

-My name is Leonard. You better remember it 'cause you gonna yell it all night long!

The green blush grown on Spock's face. How could logic win against a hot purring Doctor? Still mind struggling, Bones bit the tips of the ear. A loud and deep moan manages to escape from Spock lips. The purring kitty started to suck, kiss and bit every skin he could on the neck of his object of desire.

-What's my name? Asked Mccoy gripping Spock's shirt

-Leonard! He responded with pure ecstasy melting from his voice

-Say it again! Bones asked one more time before touching the vulcan's nipple

-Leonard! Please…don't stop! The brown eyes was so pleading, burning furiously

-Don't worry I won't. Said the doctor

He took his own shirt off and Spock did the same. Spock's hands traveled with interest on Leonard's torso. Touching everything just like he wanted to register everything in his mind. The doctor purred loudly when he played with the already hard nipples. Soft moans coming form Bones's throat. Spock enjoyed it, enjoyed to see the doctor completely open to his pleasure. The hot vulcan mouth sucked it slowly taking his time. The mouth was so damn hotter than human one, Leonard was about to lit up under this treatment. His hand was running in the back of Spock. When Spock trailed his tongue on his stomach, the doctor couldn't repress a shivers. His nail pinned in the body torturing him, leaving green mark. Spock's eyes closed with the pain mixed with pleasure. Damn he felt so much emotion at the same time, it was so wrong as a Vulcan but it felt so right…

-I am the one that make you purr like a kitty! Said the doctor taking Spock already hard penis

He cried out with pleasure. Feeling the hand on his erection caressing, pressing, pumping through his trouser was exiting much more than exiting. The doctor knew it. he took down the pant and stared at the erected cock under his eyes. Spock seemed so open, so unashamed. His body lowered, facing the pulsing penis. Bones kissed all the length of it before lick the tip causing Spock's jaw to tighten a bit before let out a growl. The CMO cupped his balls before engulfed the penis in his mouth. He had never suck a man before but he surely knew how he would love to…He sucked hard, running his tongue on the tips while he pumped the member on a frenetic rhythm. Spock's hand caressed his catlike ear, making the doctor purr with pleasure. The vibrations were taking the Vulcan on the edge. He pleaded, moaned, gasped. His pace was so fast that he though it was about to explode.

-Th'y'la... Spock muttered

The blue eyes looked at him with lust and love. The eyes took him over the edge.

-Leonard! Yelled Spock Cumming in Mccoy's mouth swallowing

-You sure know how to purr Spock. Teased the doctor moving is tail with interest

-I think I must verify if you can do it better…Leonard. The word were spoke between two deep breath

The doctor was sit now and Spock did the same. He leaned forward to meet the doctor's mouth, tasting his own seed a bit. The kiss was soft but sensual and insistent. Spock wanted him right now. The Vulcan kissed the cat ear when he opened the doctor trouser. He could feel the hard member in his hand, it was so delightful. The hand caressed all the length, circling on the tips. Mccoy was purring, his pleasure radiated from his shaky body. He needed Spock to come so badly. His bulging penis was pressed against Spock's palm. Bones totally mewl under the treatment. Spock lowered his head to bit one nipple and continued on his way down. His breath was getting faster too. His burning tongue licked the penis.

-Spock! Please faster! I need it! Pleaded the doctor when Spock's hand masturbated him

Spock alternate between licking his cock tips, pumping the member hard and massaging the doctor's balls.

-I…I'm close Spock! Advised Bones

-cum Leonard…I can't take it anymore! Said Spock getting more and more aroused by the CMO

Earing his name, he moaned with white pleasure. Spock continued his treatment and came to the doctor's ear to say it again.

-I want you to cum Leonard!

There was a loud moan and the doctor came in the vulcan's hand. His panted for what seemed to be a minute or two.

-Leonard? The husky voice asked

-Yes Spock?

-It seems you've lost your cat attribute.

Mccoy looked down to see the ears and tail. The hormone must have gone so they fell down. The doctor's eyes paused on the very aroused Vulcan.

-Well Spock…it's seems I must verify if the hormones are gone. Sais Bones with a suggestive smile

-Kirk to Spock.

Spock looked for the communicator. Mccoy kept on touching his sensitive skin. Kissing him on the neck.

-Spock here.

-is everything okay Spock? I hear strange noise in the background! Asked the captain with curiosity

-get that communicators down and fuck me now you damn goblin! Grumbled the doctor

-Me and Leonard are quite okay I'll report in 3 hours Spock out.

Spock closed the communicator and kissed back his Th'y'la.

On the enterprise, everybody was stunt.

-Did I just hear what I heard? Asked Sulu

-I think we should not disturb until the report in 3 hours…said the captain eyes fully opened.

On the planet's surface.

-You seem emotional when filled of lust you little Vulcan brat!

-You should shut it Leonard or I'll keep it this way all night long. Teased the Vulcan

-Hell yeah!


End file.
